Whatever You Please
by Miss Malice Alice
Summary: Sometimes, the world seems so small around you that it feels as if you're being suffocated inside that tiny world. Why do you think that is so? Maybe it's because you have finally realized the world is so big, there seems to be a limit of what is there."


Author's Block: Yes, this is definitely OOC unless Ciel becomes a sweet heart later on the upcoming second season of the anime and manga which is highly doubtful, but I tried my best to keep Sebastian in character.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I wish they were. I'd be very happy.

-----

"Such strange hobbies you enjoy to do. Oh how you worry me so."

Just scream out your problems for everyone to know.

Even in all the agony, you still manage to smile

And then you lose yourself for a good while.

Even in a state of misery, you can still talk calmly to me

And you laugh for everyone to see.

Even in a state of insanity, you can still look out your window at the blanket of snow

And dance wildly until all the red roses around you grow.

You carefully light the candles around you.

Some flames as bright and dark, all the color blue.

You grab my hands and you begin to twirl the both of us in the lightly lit room

And you race outside on the deck, your figure lit by the radiance of the moon.

By your presence, the stars light the sky,

and you try to raise your petite arms up high.

You can always manage to keep your head up and proud.

Only when you see a new flower bloom, that you lower your head to the ground.

You are clever, but childish in so many ways

because in that small, delicate voice, you know exactly what to say.

You ponder to yourself; you don't know what to do

about the world that's falling apart around you.

In some sense, you are both malicious and kind.

You are both impatient, and then don't seem to mind.

I'd like to take you somewhere one day.

Just to let your mind wander away.

You are fond of the light,

but you run across the field at night.

You can feel the pulse of your heart beat and beat

and you realize you've lost the feeling in your feet.

You watch the trees in the early morning glisten with dew

and feel like trying something entirely new.

You carelessly throw on a robe that's too long

and run outside and listen to the morning's song.

You spin in a circle until, to your knees, you fall,

it just doesn't seem to be like you at all.

Gracefully, you look behind your shoulder, suddenly weary.

No more burdens you have to carry.

You scream out that you're finally free.

Free to do whatever you please.

I smile at the sheer knowledge, that inside you, a child still resides.

Now not afraid to coward down and hide.

You spin down the aisles of roses once more,

Screaming, laughing, and smiling like I've never seen before.

There's no more hatred for you to dwell upon

because now, you've learned to move on.

You still have so much you would like to do and so much more to see.

Carefully, you go through your thoughts of what those things might come to be.

You reach for a single leaf in the blooming tree

and give that single leaf to me.

You grab another and you hold it tight

saying that we both will be alright.

How much of me you make melt.

Trying to explain in words what we both felt.

You cover your eyes, trying to stay calm,

the single leaf being crushed inside your palm.

You take my arms and squeeze with all your might

and now I'm as well, holding onto you just as tight.

You smile, knowing I'd never bring you any harm.

I only wish to hold you in my arms.

You say you want to go anywhere in the world with me.

I wonder what that place, whatever it is, shall be.

You've had your share of lies,

but those were told to only get by.

You hurry away and dance down the yards that are full of too many red and white roses,

placing their gentle arms to the tip of your nose.

I cherish the moment in the deepest pits of my heart.

Nothing now, nothing as heavy as steel, could break you apart.

You tell me you want to travel the world, see everything until there's nowhere to be.

Silly, in time, the world will only grow more things you'll never see.

For now, though, I'll let you think that you'll see everything that's listed inside your mind,

but the world will advance more and more in time.

Until then, just keep your being on the ground.

Otherwise, you'll be lifted away and meant to never be found.

Until then, we'll set a table outside, covered with white spider web lace

and watch you keep that beautiful smile on your face.

We'll decorate the table with silver platters filled with colorful foods,

all defining the wonderful, merry moods.

We'll chat and laugh as we sip our tea,

as our bodies are taken over by the cheerful feeling of glee.

We'll eat until we all feel too full for another bite

and tell each other, that there's no way we'll be eating anything tonight.

The sun suddenly shines upon us, lightly warming us all

and we begin to feel as if we're about to fall.

It's time to sleep for another hour or two,

until you once again, feel like doing something entirely new.


End file.
